


Lover Boy

by deathwaffles



Category: Animal Farm - George Orwell
Genre: Communist pig smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwaffles/pseuds/deathwaffles
Summary: Napoleon has created the farm he has always wanted. Now he wants to "celebrate" with Squealer ;)It's literally communist pig smut.
Relationships: Napoleon/Squealer (Animal Farm)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Lover Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a JOKE this is a JOKE. Please do not hunt me down I am very sorry. 
> 
> Also if you're here get some help????
> 
> I had a crisis writing this.

Out came Squealer, followed by Napoleon and then the rest of the pigs, wearing clothes and walking on two legs. Then came the sheep, bleating "Four legs good, two legs better!" Napoleon had finally done it. He had full control of the farm now. Squealer was his loyal assistant, always by his side. It was cloudy that day, but for Napoleon, the skies were clear.

Some farmers and the pigs came over that night. They celebrated the success of the farm. They played cards, sang songs, and got drunk. 

Later that night, Squealer came into Napoleon's room. They were both terribly drunk, but Squealer managed to stumble over to Napoleon's bed, to congratulate him on how great they had been, together.

Squealer was just about to open his mouth, but Napoleon turned around and looked at him directly in the eyes. It was a fierce look, and Squealer stumbled upon his words.

"Oh- ah- yes sir, I uh-" 

"Don't worry about it sweetheart," Napoleon cooed.

Squealer's cheeks flushed a bright red and he took a few steps back.

"Wait no! I'm sorry, please come back baby," Napoleon didn't want to scare off Squealer. This was his only chance. Napoleon stood up and pushed Squealer onto the bed. Squealer took a deep breath, he had done things like this before, but never with another pig, let alone his idol. 

"I've been waiting for this for a long time honey," Napoleon lets out. "I've seen the way your pink skin glows in the sunlight, the way you wear that suit, I've studied every part of you, since before the Rebellion."

"Napoleon I-"

"I just want to know if I can do this baby. Will you be my lover boy?"

"Of course Napoleon! I've wanted this forever! You don't know how long I've been waiting!"

Napoleon let out a moan and got on top of Squealer. Slowly, Napoleon took off his suit, and then proceeded to take off Squealer’s. He didn’t unbutton it though, he ripped it off, slowly and with intent. 

“Daddy I’m ready,” Squealer moaned. Napoleon quickly assessed Squealer’s dick. Napoleon was very picky about these things, but Squealer’s was above average. It was throbbing and Napoleon just couldn’t resist it. Napoleon unsheathed his cock, ready for action. Napoleon reached out his trotter and grabbed Squealer’s cock, which was already hard and leaking at the tips.

“Comrade-” Squealer let out a short moan.

“Shh honey why don’t you start living up to your name now,” Napoleon said in a deep voice.

Squealer’s trotter slowly started approaching Napoleon’s length and Napoleon let out a whinny.

They had been going for hours, the whole house was shaking and the rest of the animals were kept awake all night because of the sound. 

The sun rose and they both got out of bed. Since Napoleon had ripped off Squealer's suit that night, Squealer wore Napoleon’s, even though it was a little small.

“My little lover boy.”


End file.
